Toad Well
The Toad Well is one of the activities in JumpStart Adventures 4th Grade: Haunted Island. Premise There's a bug infestation going on at the well, and some of the bugs are poisonous! Fortunately, there's a hungry toad here that likes to eat bugs, but he doesn't have very good eyesight. The player must help the toad eat the right bugs by solving math problems. Description The player controls a toad at the top of a well. Number-shaped bugs fly above the well, and math equations appear at the bottom of the well. The player must make the toad eat the bugs that correctly complete the equations. The arrow keys are used to move the toad around, and the space bar is used to make the toad stick out its tongue and catch bugs at the same time. If the player chooses a bug that yields an incorrect answer, the toad will fall in the well and lose one of its lives. The toad will also lose a life if the bug with the correct answer reaches the edge of the well and flies out before the toad can eat it. In addition to the numbered bugs, small purple bugs fly around the well as well. These purple critters must be eaten before they touch the top of the well or else the toad will fall into it. The player receives ten points for each purple bug consumed, and twenty points for each correct answer. The number of lives that the toad has is displayed at the top left corner of the screen. The toad's lives are replenished at the start of a new round. There are 20 math problems per round. The activity is completed after the player finishes three rounds, a total of 60 math problems answered. Difficulty level differences *'Level one': The player must solve addition and subtraction problems. *'Level two': The player must solve multiplication and division problems. *'Levels three to six': The player must solve problems using all four types of basic math. *The equations become more complex as the levels get higher. Digital manual description Well, well, well. What have we here? Oh, it's a well. With a very hungry toad on the outside. And some very tasty bugs crawling up the inside. What's that down at the bottom of the well? It's a math problem, of course! To win the game, answer the math questions by helping the frog eat the right "numbered" bug. Got it? Good! *To move the frog, press the arrow keys. *To eat a bug, move the frog to the edge of the well above the number and press the Space bar. Luckily, the frog has a l-o-n-g tongue. *Those little purple bugs? Better eat 'em before they reach the edge of the well or your toad will be knocked in! *You have three frog lives. To find out how many you have left, look for the frogs on the top left corner of the screen. Gallery Image:4h toad well lvl 1.png|The Toad Well on Level 1 4h toad well lvl 3.png|The Toad Well on Level 3 Videos Category:JumpStart 4th Grade: Haunted Island Category:Activities Category:Locations Category:Math Category:Activities that teach math Category:Arithmetic Category:Activities that teach arithmetic